Kemuel
Kemuel Kemuel is a Primeval of the Haden line and an infamously legendary necromancer. As the only childe of Hades, Kemuel is responsible for the entire Haden clan as all of its bloodlines lead back to him and his 5 childer. He is often referred to as demonic historie's most reviled Primeval as his exploits in necromancy drew conflict from the God of Death and the Goddess of Life and he had a hand in the tainting of the Holy Land Life It is legend that in life Kemuel was simply a groundskeeper at a burial ground. Turned by Hades due to the good groundskeeping at the burial ground. Myth As the childe of Hades Kemuel set out to expand the limits of necromancy and create Mortisfigura. Raising the dead was not enough for Kemuel or his sire, they wanted domain over death itself. With time came power and when the 2nd generation went to the Empire Kemuel came along with the blessing of Hades. Kemuel quickly mastered normal necromancy and expanded its horizons with Mortisfigura. He sired 5 Julians to create the Haden clan and while they were involved in the politics of the 3rd generation Kemuel quietly experimented. writing various spellbooks (including the one the Christomores would use to learn Phasmafigura) and more. It is said Hades was killed during this time by a rival ancient and Kemuel took the news badly. He believed he was to be the harbinger of death itself. According to myth, he strived to rival the Gods with domain over the dead. And that he did. The Soul Trap Using advanced Mortisfigura and Phasmafigura with aid from Abyssal magic and even chaos magic according to legend, Kemuel cast a great cursed foggy black cloud over the majority of the planet. Every human under this cloud's soul would go to Kemuel when they died. For many years this went unnoticed by the Gods and kemuelbecame incredibly powerful feasting on the souls of thousands of dead without moving his finger. It was noticed eventually however, when the Gods stopped receiving new souls in their heavens. It was Lonara and Hooskar, the Goddess of Life and the God of Death, that campaigned against Kemuel. They expended great amounts of power to vanquish the Soul Trap cloud and sent their holy warriors after Kemuel. These warriors were not successful. Ultimately, Kemuel would meet his passion, death, at the hands of all 5 of his childer who were convinced to betray Kemuel by Hooskar at the promise of more secrets of the magic of death. With the death of Kemuel, the Hadens became an orphan line. Relevance Despite the machiavellian way that Kemuel met his end, he is viewed as a legend by the Haden clan and many strive to be as connected with death as Kemuel was. The symbol of Kemuel, modelled after the staff he carried, was the symbol of the independent Haden clan until it's dissolution after the Christomore Usurpment. In modern nights, the symbol has regained relevancy as the Hadens return.